User blog:JackDarksteel/POTCO ~ Top 100 Greatest
This blog lists in order from least to most powerful/great, the most powerful and important RP events in POTCO's RP history. These events may cover wars between rivalling guilds and/or nations, famous speeches, famous battles, weddings, funerals, creations, destructions, and so forth. Feel free to give feedback in the comment threads! I definitely need some ideas. :) This blog is going to take me a while to create as I'll have to scout out some different sources, people and information to bring together a list of all of the most RP prominent events on POTCO. Please be patient as I get this done. I'll do my best to add at least 10 events a day. Thanks. PLEASE SUGGEST IDEAS IN THE COMMENT SECTION! 100.) 99.) 98.) 97.) 96.) 95.) 94.) 93.) 92.) 91.) 90.) 89.) 88.) 87.) 86.) 85.) 84.) 83.) 82.) 81.) 80.) 79.) 78.) 77.) 76.) 75.) 74.) 73.) 72.) 71.) 70.) 69.) 68.) 67.) 66.) 65.) 64.) 63.) 62.) 61.) 60.) 59.) 58.) 57.) 56.) 55.) 54.) 53.) 52.) 51.) 50.) 49.) 48.) 47.) 46.) 45.) The East India Trading Co. ~ New Order Banquet This was an event celebrating the revival of the EITC following the end of The Paradoxian War. The event was hosted by Jeremiah Garland in 1744 and of the various people invited were the British Royal Family, and all of the HCOs of the EITC. This Banquet's page received over 300 comments on the wiki and several dozen people attended the ingame event at Kingshead. It was won of the last major EITC/British RP gatherings on POTCO. 44.) 43.) 42.) 41.) 40.) 39.) 38.) 37.) 36.) 35.) 34.) 33.) 32.) 31.) 30.) 29.) 28.) Battle of Muerte De Clemente This battle occurred in 1715 when Francis Bluehawk, Samuel Redbeard, and Ferdinand Clemente all invaded Spain with an army outnumbering Phillipe V Clemente 10 to 1. Clemente picked them off one at a time and managed to win each time. The fort which he held up at he named "Muerte De Clemente", meaning "Demise of Clemente, or of Spain" since he thought that it was going to be the last stand. This battle was the determining factor for the future of Spain, France, and RP in general. By winning, France and Spain were re~united and the EITC were surpressed for another year. Had Clemente lost, Spain would have been likely taken over by Ferdinand Clemente and made a puppet state under the EITC. 27.) 26.) 25.) 24.) 23.) 22.) 21.) 20.) 19.) 18.) 17.) 16.) 1st Wedding of Phillipe V Clemente and Duchess of Antoinette/Grace Goldtimbers This marked the beginning of a client~Kingdom alliance between Spain and France, merging Spain under Phillipe V Clemente and France under Grace Goldtimbers into one single empire. The wedding was attended by various members of the EITC, particularly Captain Leon, who showed up and attempted to ''kill ''his sister, Grace Goldtimbers. However, he was stopped by members of Pearson's guild, Caribbean Rangers, and members of the Queen's personal guard, including Jack Redsilver, Francis Shipbreaker, and Jim Logan. Among the attackers was also Grace's own father, Johnny Goldtimbers, who chased the bride and groom around Kingshead with a loaded pistol in hand. 15.) 14.) 13.) 12.) 11.) 10.) 9.) 8.) 7.) 6.) 5.) 4.) 3.) 2.) 1.) Category:Blog posts